1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constricting structure of a chair footrest ring, especially to a constricting member of a chair footrest ring that having simple structure so that not only manufacturing cost is reduced and assembling of the device is also more convenient and faster. The constricting member of a chair footrest ring is of higher practical value.
2. Description of Related Art
No matter at home or in the office, chairs are essentials for our daily lives. For user's comfort after sitting in chairs for a long term, arc-shaped chair seats and backrests are designed according to ergonomics. Thus users will not have pain or discomfort after long term use. Moreover, high chairs are disposed with a footrest ring around a central tube thereof for users' feet to rest thereon comfortably.
Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,343 “Constricting device for the footrest ring of a chair” granted and published on Jun. 17, 2008, a footrest ring is arranged around a central tube of a chair. A sleeve for mounting the footrest ring on the central tube is taper-shaped and a constricting assembly set between the central tube of the chair and the taper-shaped sleeve of the footrest ring. The constricting assembly includes a main constricting body and a fixing ring which allows the main constricting body and the sleeve of the footrest ring to be fixed and connected with each other. Besides, the main constricting body is taper-shaped corresponding to the taper-shaped sleeve of the footrest ring for connecting with. A hole is disposed on the central part of the main constricting body to allow the central tube of the chair passing through. And the main constricting body is mounted with at least one trench thereon.
Although the above constricting device for a footrest ring of a chair can fix the footrest ring on the central tube of the chair firmly, the design of the constricting assembly including a main constricting body and a fixing ring and used for connecting and positioning the sleeve of the footrest ring makes the structure more complicated. Thus the manufacturing cost is high and the assembly is inconvenient and time-consuming.
There is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel design of a constricting device for a footrest ring of a chair.